<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My piggy omega by TwitchyBunbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525088">My piggy omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyBunbun/pseuds/TwitchyBunbun'>TwitchyBunbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Christmas (1974)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Big dick billy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyBunbun/pseuds/TwitchyBunbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott heard about the Moaner terrorizing omegas, dirty talking calls, and the murders that been going around the neighborhood, Elliott just wanted to get through her art work at home while the pandemic going about, but now her suppression heat pills had gone missing while most stores are close still, and her day is not getting better til she get a phone call during her heat.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy lenz/original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My piggy omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This be my first story and i just really want to write about billy lenz fantasy that been driving me crazy all week</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The call</h1><p>Elliot is having the worst day of her life right now. First, her cat step all over her about to dry off painting of the starry night, which took her 30 minutes to clean her cat's little feets covered in paint, and then a hour of to clean the floor of wet paint. That painting took her weeks to finished off. Secondly, her co-worker on zoom decided to dump some more work onto her already finished work. Then Finally now, She can't seem to find her heat suppression pills anywhere.</p><p>This be about the 12 thing that gone missing these past couple of weeks.</p><p>If only her nose wasn't still busted for the next week and half due to accident accident with her baby cousin babysitting. She could've sniff them out much easier, though all she could smell is her own sweat, that lingering fantastic smelling cotton candy perfume that is also missing, and left over cube peppered steak she left on the stove in a pot with rice.</p><p>Good thing, she called a boss earlier explaining about her recent heat coming up later today, and got 2 week off til she get better. For now, she be looking in her closet, attempting to find her old faithful for these type of conditions while her pre-heat is almost over...</p><p>Wait..</p><p>Where is it?</p><p>"Fuck." She mumbly cursed, and she could feel the dreaded familiar pool of heat coiled her insides..</p><p>That enough is already making her pull off her clothes til she was just in her regular red cotton underwear. She never wear bras at home anyways unless there guest coming over.</p><p>She guess that she been doing by hand, while climbing into bed, pulling off her underwear.</p><p>Mewling at the soft cold surface of her blanket, spreading her legs while she lay on back and slowly start to rubs her slightly wet cunt to start the slow torment that will drag her through her heat these next 2 weeks...</p><p>Until the phone ranged on the counter.</p><p>'I swear to fucking god..' Elliott inwardly cursed as she reaches with her left arm to her left counter where her phone mockingly rings again.</p><p>Grabbing her phone, she swiped the answer button and put her phone to her ear while still lightly circling her clit with her right fingers.</p><p>"Hello..?" She answered a bit quietly.</p><p>"Pretty piggy~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>